1. Field of the Invention
This industrial invention patent regards a magnetic system which when placed within padlock and lock mechanisms allows these mechanisms to be blocked or unblocked at the discretion of the user.
In particular this device includes a magnetic system which by use of a device protected by a personalized code can either permit or prevent the movement of a mechanism to which it is applied.
2. Brief Description of the Art
This industrial invention patent constitutes an innovation in the field of common unlocking systems for padlocks and locks and in particular for those used for doors. Reference to this type of use will later be made but this will only be done for example purposes since the same principles are applicable for other applications (for example safes and locking devices in general).
With current technology magnetic unlocking systems for padlocks and locks are composed of devices that include magnetic components in the key. These keys can pose a serious health risk to patients with internal medical devices that are sensitive to magnets such as pace makers. Furthermore transporting such keys together with credit cards or cards with magnetic stripes can alter the magnetic properties of both the keys and the cards.
The device being presented for this industrial invention patent develops current systems in that the device only contains magnetic components in the mechanism of the padlock or lock applied to the fitting and not in the keys body.